1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display applying driving power to a common power line and a common electrode, using an encapsulation substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a device that displays an image by having an organic light emitting diode that emits light by itself. Organic light emitting diode displays may have reduced thickness and weight, since they do not use an independent light source. Organic light emitting diode displays generally exhibit high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.